


The Warlock

by DarkShadow_2y5



Series: The Warlock [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, First Kiss, Halloween, Healing, M/M, Magic, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadow_2y5/pseuds/DarkShadow_2y5
Summary: It's Halloween. Izzy and Jace want to go to a party but Alec is not interested in joining them. He actually doesn't even want to celebrate Halloween at all but in the end his evening turns out completely different than he had thought ...----Note: In this universe Alec is not a Shadowhunter but supernatural creatures do exist. Alec just doesn't know about it in the beginning.Also Simon has a brother and a sisterEdit: the story took a slightly different turn than I expected so I had to change some of the tags. Sorry for this. Also don't be scared off by the sexual assult thing cause as it says it's just attempted.





	1. Chapter 1

“Aww come on Alec! You should really come along tonight. This party is going to be so much fun.” 

Alec Lightwood sighed. His sister had been bothering him with this for the past five days now and even though he had already told her multiple times that he wasn't interested she just didn't stop asking him. She knew exactly that he wasn't a big fan of Halloween and she also knew that he always felt uncomfortable at parties but apparently she had decided to ignore those facts and drive him completely nuts.

“Izzy I already told you that I do not want to go there. I don’t want to wear a costume and I don't like parties” Alec explained slightly annoyed. “I just don’t see the appeal of it. Also didn't you say that this guy is from college? Isn't it weird to go there when everybody is going to be at least four years older than you are? And you don't even know anybody there!” 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “That's exactly the point, Alec” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I go to parties to get to know new people and four years age difference isn't exactly the world. Also I know Magnus, he's really great.” 

“Yeah you already told me a million times” Alec said. “He's amazing and stunningly attractive and nice and so handsome” he imitated his sisters voice in an exaggerated way and Izzy slapped his arm.

“I do not sound like that” she complained but Alec just laughed. 

“You sound exactly like that” he said. “But it's not going to work. I'm not interested in meeting that guy.” 

Since his sister knew that he was gay she seemed to be convinced that it was her mission to find him boyfriend - whether Alec wanted it or not - and he was sure that she was trying to set him up with his college guy from the party, Magnus Bane. She had mentioned him approximately sixty times in the last few days and Alec was sure that he was going to get sick if he ever heard his name again. He definitely wasn't interested in dating a college guy who was throwing parties every weekend and he was sure that Magnus wouldn't be interested in him either. Somebody like him probably wouldn't even look at Alec and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

“Okay fine. I was just trying to help you but if you want to stay at home again all alone I won't stop you!” Izzy snapped angrily and disappeared. 

Alec sighed and threw himself onto his bed. Maybe he should just go to sleep again. Maybe he should just hide here in his room until all this Halloween nonsense was over. He could finish the book he had started reading yesterday. Even though the book wasn't quite as good as Alec had wished that thought was way more tempting than spending the evening at some strangers house with dozens of other people who would just ignore him anyways. 

Alec was lost in thoughts when he suddenly heard somebody entering his room without knocking before. He already thought it was Izzy again but luckily it was just Max, his little brother. Max was seven years old and just like the rest of the family (except Alec) he loved Halloween. He was already wearing his costume even though it was only 9 in the morning. Alec couldn't help but smile. As much as he disliked Halloween - his little brother just looked incredibly cute dressed up as a ghost.

“Hey little ghost. I didn't know you were awake already” Alec said.

“Of course I'm awake - it's Halloween!” Max exclaimed and beamed at him. “What costume are you going to wear?” 

“Uh actually … “ Alec interrupted himself in mid-sentence. No, he couldn't say that. Max was so excited about this whole thing and he definitely didn't want to ruin this for him. He would be upset if he knew that Alec wasn't planning to dress up as anything so he didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Actually it's a surprise” he said unavoidably. “You're gonna see later.

“Oh okay. Cool!” 

“Yeah.” The only problem was that he didn't have a costume. He still had some stuff from last year but Alec had already grown out of it thanks to the growth spurt that had been hitting him. No way he could wear any of that. 

“Izzy said you don't want to go to the party with her” Max changed the subject. “So are you going to be home today?” He looked at Alec with hopeful eyes.

“Sure” he said. “I'm not really into partys.” 

“Great. Then you can come with me and my friends” Max said excited. 

“You mean trick or treat?” 

Max nodded. “Yes. Mom is still sick so she can't come with us and we're not allowed to go all alone.”  
That wasn't really what Alec had been wanting to do this evening but it was still better than going to that party so he agreed. 

Max cheered and hugged him. “Thanks. You're the best brother in the world. I'm going to call my friends and tell them” he said and ran out of the room.

“Great” Alec mumbled. “That's great.” Where the hell was he supposed to find a costume till then? He probably would have to ask Izzy for help. And Izzy was still mad at him … Alec slowly started to feel like this day was going to be even more horrible than he had thought. 

 

A few hours later Alec was standing in front of a big mirror and wished he could just drop dead right on the spot. He was wearing an elegant dark red shirt, tight sitting black pants, a dark cloak with stand-up collar and false vampire teeth. He looked absolutely ridiculous. But apparently Izzy thought differently. 

“Wow you look smoking hot” she said with a satisfied expression on her face and walked around him as if he was a very interesting exhibit in a museum. First she had been thinking about putting some makeup on him as well but then she had come to the conclusion that Alec’s natural skin colour already was pale enough for him to look like a vampire. Alec wasn't quite sure whether he should be happy or upset about this but it probably rather was the first option cause he really didn't want to wear makeup. “Sure you don't want to come to the party? I'm sure you're going to find some dude who would be more than happy to make out with you in that outfit.” 

Izzy now stood behind him and raised his cloak so she could take a better look on the pants Alec was wearing. “Your ass looks amazing in those pants … too bad that the cloak his hiding that” She sighed dramatically.

“Izzy!” Alec hissed and slapped her hand away.

“Okay okay I'm going to shut up” Izzy said and stepped back from him. “I know you promised Max to go with him but I just think it's such a waste that only some seven year olds are going to see you like that.” 

“It's not a waste it's a good thing. I look ridiculous!” 

“Well I would totally hit on you” another voice said behind Alec. 

“Oh my god” Alec groaned embarrassed.  
Simon was one of his sisters best friends and they were in his room at the moment. Actually Alec was wearing his big brothers stuff. He didn't live with Simon’s family any longer and Simon had found some of his old Halloween costumes in the attic. Simon actually was kinda nice (he had immediately agreed to help Alec when Izzy had asked for it) but he could also be very irritating and Alec still wasn't completely sure whether he liked him or not. 

“Simon!” Izzy giggled. “I didn't know you thought that my brother is hot.” 

Simon shrugged and Alec was almost certain that he was also blushing a little bit. “It's just the costume I guess.”

“Oh right. I almost forgot that you have a thing for vampires.” Izzy smirked at him. “Maybe this also explains the blood in your fridge…I saw it when I was getting a drink earlier.”

“You have blood in your fridge? What the hell?!” Alec stared at Simon. He had always known that this guy wasn't exactly normal but he wouldn't have expected him to be that crazy. 

“What? No that's no real blood. It's just fake. We need it for a gig from my band” Simon explained quickly. 

Alec frowned. “And you put it into the fridge in the kitchen?” 

“No I didn't. I bet Becky put it there because she wanted to scare mom.” Simon sighed. “I really have to lock my room every time I leave it or she is taking all my stuff.” 

Alec giggled. “I like your sister.” 

“Wait till you have met her.” Simon sighed. “She's quite exhausting.” 

“Guys I have an amazing idea” Izzy exclaimed suddenly. “Why don't we use some of the fake blood for Alec’s costume?” 

“Oh no please don't” Alec said but Simon seemed to love the idea. “Oh that's great! Just wait a second I'm going to get it.” 

Alec wanted to stop him but Simon had already disappeared. Great. 

\---------------

“Oh wow is this REAL blood?” one of Max's friends asked Alec with big eyes when he opened the door for them a few hours later. 

“No it's not” Alec said.

“Boring!” the other guy who was standing next to him said. 

Alec raised his eyebrows and was just about to reply something when Max appeared at his side.

“Hi” he said and beamed at his friends. “That's my Alec, my big brother. He's going to come with us tonight.” 

 

Alec and the three boys walked through the streets and Alec hoped that he wouldn't meet anybody he knew. He definitely didn't want his classmates to see him in that silly costume. Or anybody else. He wanted to take out the teeth at least but Max said he wouldn't be real vampire without them so Alec kept them in. Max better be grateful for this.

To Alecs surprise the evening went by rather quickly. Soon the kids had collected enough candy and started to get tired. They wanted to go home again and Alec was very relieved about that. He already saw himself sitting on the couch for the rest of the night while Max was asleep, eating popcorn and watching a movie. That’d be great.

But before they started walking back Max stopped in front of a rather big house. “Can we go there?” he asked. “After that we can go home.” 

Alec looked at the address and frowned. It took him a moment until he realized why this seemed so oddly familiar to him: it was the address from Izzy’s invitation card - it was the house where Magnus Bane lived. The house where he was having his party just now. Alec was almost certain that this wasn't just a coincidence.

“Did Izzy make you do this?” he asked Max. “Did she tell you to come to this house?”

“What? No of course not” Max said and tried to put an innocent expression on his face but he had always been a bad liar. Alec sighed. His sister really was one hell of a tricky person. 

“Can we go there? Pleeeease” Max begged. “I just want to ask for some candy. Izzy said Magnus has the best.” Alec wanted to say No, he really did, but eventually he gave in. 

“Fine” he said and unwillingly followed his little brother and the other kids to the door. 

They rang the bell but nobody opened. ‘Thank god’ Alec thought relieved. There was loud music playing inside the house so they probably couldn't hear them. What a pity.

“Come on Max, I think they can't hear us” Alec said after three minutes but his brother just pushed the button again. Alec wanted to grab his arm but then suddenly the door opened and a very glittery guy was standing right in front of them. Glittery and very good looking. 

Alec’s jaw dropped and he struggled to breathe for a second. The guy looked at him, let his gaze wander over Alec’s appearance, making him blush deeply when he got aware of how he was dressed, with that stupid cloak and the totally unrealistic looking vampire teeth made out of plastic. He was so doomed.

“Hello there” the guy purred eventually and looked Alec straight in the eye. Alec gulped and couldn't help but stare back with his mouth hanging open. These eyes were just so fascinating. It was almost impossible to not stare at them. It were contracts for sure but nevertheless it seemed so real. If Alec wouldn't know better he probably would have thought that this guy actually had golden cat eyes.

“Wow your eyes look so cool” Max exclaimed before Alec had the chance to even think about what he was going to answer. 

The guy with the cat eyes blinked and looked to Max and the other kids as if he had realized just now that they were there.

"Hello to you as well" he said eventually and smiled. "Amazing costumes."

"Thank you" Max said and Alec hoped that the guy with the cat eyes didn't expect him to say something as well cause he felt like the cat had just gotten his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm going to get some candy for you guys” the young man with the cat eyes said and walked back into the house, leaving the door a little bit open so Alec could glance inside. There were a lot of people. Some of them were talking, others were dancing and a few others were making out in the back of the room. 

“Oh my god” Alec mumbled horrified when he realized that one of the couples were Izzy and Simon. What the hell? He didn't even know that the two of them were a thing? Why didn't Izzy tell him about it? She was always so interested in his private life but when it came to hers she apparently kept her secrets. 

“What is it?” Max asked when he saw his brothers shocked expression and tried to look inside as well.

“Oh uh it's nothing” Alec said quickly and pulled his little brother back. He definitely didn't need to see this. Halloween or not this probably was too scary for him. At least it was for Alec. He had never thought that Izzy would be interested in Simon like that. They were so … different. But obviously that didn't matter.

When Mr. Cat eyes came back again a few moments later he was carrying a whole bowl full of sweets.

“Oh great!” the kids cheered when they saw it. 

“Don't you think that's a little bit too much?” Alec asked but it was too late and all the candy was already in the boys bags. 

“Too much is my middle name” Cat eyes said and winked at Alec. 

“Yeah I can see that” Alec said, referring to the other ones extravagant, glittery outfit and makeup. As soon as the words had left his mouth he realized that he maybe should have formulated that a little bit differently. “I mean it's not a bad thing of course” he clarified quickly. “It looks very good on you. All of … uh this. I mean for others it would be too much but on you it looks amazing. You look amazing.” 

God what the hell was he talking? Alec shut this mouth and wished he hadn't opened it in the first place. 

Cat eyes grinned at him. “Thank you very much, pretty vampire. I'm flattered” he said and Alec hoped that it was dark enough that the other one couldn't see the deep blush he just felt spreading all over his face. Why on earth did he call him pretty? Was he making fun of him? 

Alec didn't know what to say but before the situation could get even more embarrassing for him one of Max's friends saved him by asking the glittery man in front of them about his costume. 

“I mean you have cat eyes but you are not dressed like a cat so what are you?” he asked curiously. 

“That's a very good question” Cat eyes said and casually leaned against the door frame. Alec tried his best not to stare at him but he failed miserably. His graceful movements were kind of mesmerizing. “Actually I'm a warlock.” 

The kids frowned in confusion. “But warlocks look different and they don't have cat eyes” they said.

“Have you ever seen a real warlock?” the other one asked back.

They shook their heads. “No of course not.”

Cat eyes grinned. “So how do you want know what warlocks look like?” 

“Good point” Max admitted. 

“But what makes you a warlock then?” one of his friends asked, still sounding sceptically.

“There are a lot of things that make me a warlock but mainly it's my magic of course.”

“But you can't really do magic. That's impossible!” 

Cat eyes raised his eyebrows and Alec felt the sudden urge to apologize for the kid's behaviour. He had sounded a little bit rude towards the end but the other one didn't really seem to care.

“Oh really?” he just said and then he made a quick movement with his hand, letting blue sparks flying through the air. “And what's that?” he asked and Alec could feel his jaw drop yet again. How the hell did he just do that? 

The kids were stunned. “Wow that's so cool! How did you do that?” Max asked with wide eyes.  
Alec really would love to know that as well but the warlock just grinned mysteriously and said that it was a secret. 

“Well whatever you just did - it was very impressive” Alec said eventually and tried not to sound as nervous as he felt at the moment. He didn't understand what was going on here and he hated being clueless like that. Still he somehow felt strangely attracted to that cat eyed guy but that didn't exactly make him feel more relaxed - rather the opposite.

When he looked at him again Alec heard his own heart beating loudly in his chest and he felt betrayed by his body. He didn't want to feel that way - he didn't even know that guy yet - but he just couldn't help it. 

“Thank you” Cat eyes said and smirked at him. “I think I should go back inside now before my friends tear down the house.” He chuckled a bit.

“Oh, okay. Sure” Alec stammered. He had totally forgotten about the party that was going on behind the warlocks back.

He turned around in order to leave but before he could even take one step the other one already stopped him again by putting a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Would you like to stay?” he asked and Alec froze in the middle of the movement. He turned back again and blinked, trying his best to ignore how intense this little touch felt for him. “Excuse me?” 

“Here at my house” the other one explained and pulled his hand back again. “I mean you probably have to bring the kids home first but after that you could come back again …” The warlock looked at him with hopeful eyes. “I would really like to get to know you.” 

Alec stared into the other ones face, trying to figure out if he was just kidding or not but he really seemed to be totally serious about this! 

“I-I don't know” he stammered overwhelmed. “Actually my sister already tried to drag me to this party …” 

“So why didn't you come?” the warlock asked. 

Alec shrugged. “I don't know … I'm not a big fan of parties” he confessed. “And I think she wants to hook me up with that Magnus Bane guy … I just don’t want to embarrass myself.”

The warlock chuckled. “Your sister is very wise. You are exactly what that Magnus Bane guy is looking for.”

“How do you - oh my god you are Magnus. Fuck I'm so stupid, sorry …” Alec couldn't believe that he had not come to this conclusion earlier. He had thought that this guy was just one of the guests from the party but now he realized that it had been kinda obvious that he wasn't. Alec looked down at his feet and wished he could just disappear into thin air but then he realized what Magnus had just said and his head jerked up again. 

He was exactly what he had been looking for?!! Magnus Bane, the hot college guy, had been looking for somebody like him, Alec Lightwood, the blushing and stuttering awkward mess? Well this evening had just taken a turn he had not expected at all. 

 

Alec was unsure what to do. Jimmy - one of Max's friends who was with them this evening - lived in the vicinity and Alec had just delivered him and the other kids at his family's house where they were going to stay overnight. Now he was standing on the dark street all alone and couldn't decide whether he should walk home or go back to the party.  
He definitely wanted to see Magnus again but he was afraid that he would just embarrass himself again when he talked to him. 

‘Gosh I was so stupid’ Alec thought, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago. ‘He literally said that he lives in this house but of course I still didn't get that he was Magnus and not just one of the guests.’ 

He sighed and decided to walk home. He hated himself for his decision but he just couldn't do this. This Magnus guy was making him way too nervous. Still Alec couldn't argue that he was also curious very about him. There was something … quite magical about his appearance. Whatever this was supposed to mean. It sure would be very interesting to get to know him … “But still you're just walking home” Alec mumbled, talking to himself. “Cause you're a fucking coward.”

After a while Alec looked around and realized that the streets already were almost completely empty. Time had passed a lot quicker than he had thought - no surprise that the kids already started to feel tired on their way back. 

Alec walked around a corner and bumped into somebody. “Oh sorry” he apologized quickly and wanted to go on but he didn't get the chance to do so because suddenly the guy he had collided with grabbed his wrist and held him back.

“Hey where do you think you're going, vampire?” he hissed. “You just bumped into me!”

“Sorry I was lost in thoughts. No need to attack me like that” Alec said angrily and freed his hand with a quick jerk but the other one immediately grabbed him again. 

“Don't tell me what I’m supposed do” he snarled. The other boy seemed to be one or maybe two years older than Alec and he definitely didn't look weak. But Alec wasn't weak either and he was taller than him. 

“Your apology didn't seem very sincere to me” the stranger continued talking in a threatening voice. “But since you're kinda handsome I think I know another way you could apologize to me … “ He chuckled and smirked at Alec. “I bet your pretty mouth is going to feel very good on me.” 

Alec tried his best not to panic. “Shut the hell up and let me go” he said firmly but the other one pushed him back into a little dark alley between two houses and held a knife to his throat. 

Alec gulped and his heart stopped beating for a second. Where the hell did this thing suddenly come from? He couldn't believe that this was just happening and his body seemed to be frozen in shock.

“I said I want you to apologize to me in a proper way” the attacker repeated, his face only a few inches away from Alec’s and his voice sounding like a low growl. “If you don't want to I'm going to make you do it. So go on your knees and start or I'm going to hurt you. And don't even try to scream for help if you don't want me to stab you” 

Alec’s fear turned into anger. No way he would let this guy force him to do anything.

“Just to your information - there’s somebody watching us” he said and luckily the idiot with the knife was dumb enough to fall for the trick. He turned around for a second and Alec seized the opportunity to punch his hand away from his throat but he didn't drop the knife yet like Alec had planned. 

They started fighting and Alec eventually managed to knock the weapon out of the other ones hand a few minutes later. Unfortunately the knife cut into his arm before it fell to the ground and Alec groaned in pain. His attacker started to panic when he saw the blood that was spreading on his sleeve. “Oh shit!” he cursed and ran away, leaving the knife and Alec behind. 

“Yes run you fucking asshole!” Alec yelled after him and sank to the ground, exhausted.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he murmured and looked at the blood on his costume. No fake blood this time. Alec almost giggled. He didn't know why cause there definitely was no reason to laugh in a situation like that. Maybe he was just about to lose his mind.

Alec tried to get his phone out of the pocket of his pants but before he managed to do so somebody suddenly appeared right in front of him, stepping out of a whirl of white and blue light. 

He gasped in disbelief. “Magnus! How the hell-?” 

He couldn't finish the sentence cause the other one interrupted him. “There you are!” he exclaimed and ran over to him. “I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here earlier but I wasn't able to track you immediately.” 

“Track me?” Alec felt like his head was spinning. What the hell was going on here? How was it possible that Magnus could appear here by stepping out of this crazy tunnel of light that now had disappeared again? How was he able to ‘track’ him? And how did he know that he had been in trouble in the first place? 

Magnus kneeled down next to him, his expression tense and concerned. “Did this asshole hurt you badly?” 

“It's just my arm … Magnus what is going on here? How did you do all this? I just saw those lights and then you were here, completely out of nowhere! Am I going insane?” 

Magnus smiled at him and stroked Alec’s cheek. Strangely his touch calmed him down immediately and Alec suddenly started to feel very tired. He just wanted to sleep. He was not afraid anymore. 

Everything was peaceful and the pain had almost faded completely. Alec knew that he was safe now and even when his eyes closed eventually he didn't feel any fear or confusion.

“Just relax pretty boy” he heard Magnus's voice while he was slowly drifting away. “I'm going to tell you later. But first we have to get you out of here and treat your wound.” 

Alec wanted to nod but he couldn't move his head and a few seconds later everything around him was black. Black, but peaceful. He had lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda bad but I promise that the last one is going to be better again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alec eventually opened his eyes again an hour later the first thing he saw was a bookshelf. He blinked a few times and then frowned in confusion when he slowly started to realize that he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he had been in this dark alley and that he had been in pain cause that stupid guy had stabbed his arm during their fight. And then … Magnus! 

Magnus had found him and had said that he wanted to take care of his wound. Did this mean that he was at his house now? That Magnus had brought him here and laid him down on his sofa? 

Alec forgot how to breathe for a second. This couldn't be real! 

He slowly sat up and realized during the process that his arm was still hurting like hell. “Damn it” he cursed and clenched his fists. Apparently Magnus had not started his treatment yet or he was just very bad at making him feel less pain.

Alec looked around in the room he was in but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. There was nobody there except for Alec and a black cat that was watching him from the distance. A black cat with golden eyes. Was it maybe possible … ? Alec shook his head. No. No, it definitely wasn't possible. He must have gone completely crazy cause he had been thinking this in the first place. But on the other hand Alec had to admit that he would believe almost everything at this point. He had seen Magnus producing blue sparks with a simple movement of his hand and basically beaming himself to other places so would it really be that weird if he was also able to turn himself into a cat? After all he had seen today this definitely seemed to be possible.

“Uh … Hi” Alec said eventually and chuckled slightly cause he just couldn't deal with the fact how absurd this situation was. “I can't believe I'm doing this but … are you Magnus?” he asked the cat and felt like he was trapped in a very bad comedy show. Or maybe all this was just a very strange dream he was having. Maybe it still was the day before Halloween and in reality he had never left his bed cause he didn't wake up yet. 

At least that definitely sounded a lot better than that he was hallucinating and going insane but deep inside Alec knew that it couldn't be true. This just felt way too intense to not be real.

Of course the cat didn't answer his question, it just kept staring at him and made Alec feel even more dumb. Then, moreover, he suddenly heard a giggle behind his back and turned around.

Magnus was standing in the doorframe and he looked very amused. “I guess you are looking for me huh?” he asked and entered the room. “The cat is Chairman Meow.” 

Saying that Alec was embarrassed would probably be the understatement of the century. “I just thought because of the eyes …” he tried to explain but interrupted himself again when he noticed how ridiculous he sounded. 

“No need to be ashamed pretty boy” Magnus said and smirked at him. “I really am very cat like after all.” 

Magnus walked through the room and sat down next to him. “Are you alright?” he asked, now totally serious again, and looked at Alec intensely. “I mean apart from your arm of course.”

Alec tried not to let show that he actually was a little bit nervous about the other one being so close to him and looked away with a little chuckle.

“I was just talking to a cat” he said. “I’m not sure whether I would call this alright.”

He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened in surprise when Magnus suddenly reached out and laid his hand on top of his. “Your hand was shaking” he explained softly when Alec threw him a questioning gaze. “This is probably a lot for you to handle but I promise that you're safe here with me. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there earlier. I didn't want you to get hurt.” 

He almost sounded as if he was angry with himself. “You couldn't know what would happen” Alec said.

“But I had a feeling. I should’ve listened to it earlier. I thought I was just being paranoid …” Magnus shook his head. “Anyways - I still have to treat your wound so, uh, I need you to take your clothes off. Or your shirt at least.” 

Alec’s heart was beating loudly in his chest. “I don’t think I can do this” he said.

“But I can't help you otherwise” Magnus said.

“No, I mean I can't really move my arm” Alec mumbled and looked down at the sofa like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “I think you'll have to help me.” He just hoped that the other one didn't interpret this as a flirting attempt cause that definitely had not been his intention. He really needed help.

“Oh. Okay.” Magnus moved even closer to him and slowly started unbuttoning Alec’s shirt. While he was  
working his fingers brushed over the exposed skin of Alec’s body and it felt like little electrical impulses  
were running through his body every time he touched him.

Magnus was very gentle and careful with what he was doing and Alec was almost sad when it was over and his shirt was lying on the floor next to the sofa. 

“Okay so what are you going to do now?” he asked hoarsely. Magnus didn't bring anything with him and Alec wondered how he wanted to treat his arm like that. 

“You're gonna see” Magnus said with a little smile on his face. “Do you trust me?” 

Alec nodded slowly. “Yes. I don’t know why but I do.” Magnus chuckled. “Must be something in the air” he joked and Alec blushed a bit. He just couldn't help but think that the other one was flirting with him. But why should he? Probably Alec was just imagining things again.

“Are you going to start now?” 

“Yes. Just one more thing - I don't even know your name yet.” 

“Oh right.” Alec couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten to introduce himself. “I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood.” 

“Is Alec short for Alexander?” Magnus asked and Alec was surprised how exciting and sexy his name sounded when he was the one saying it. Normally everybody just called him Alec cause he didn't really like his full name but he didn't tell Magnus. He wanted him to call him like that. 

“Yes” he just said and smiled shyly. 

“Well then, Alexander” Magnus said. “Let’s heal your arm.” 

He snapped his fingers and Alec gasped in disbelief when he saw some sort of blue energy coming out of the other ones hands. Automatically he pulled his arm back and winced when he felt a short wave of pain running through his body.

“W-What are you doing? How is this even possible?” Alec asked and his voice sounded a lot squeakier than usual. Even though the blue energy had disappeared again for the moment his brain still told him that he should stand up immediately and run away but he couldn't move. Maybe he didn't want to either. Sure, Alec was shocked and confused but still he was curious what all this was supposed to mean. And he was almost certain that Magnus wouldn't do him any harm. He didn't lie when he said he trusted him. But still he first had to get used to what he had just been seeing.

“What was this?” he asked again when Magnus didn't answer for a few seconds and he slowly started to feel more calm again.

“It's my magic” Magnus said eventually and for some reason Alec wasn't as surprised by the answer as he had expected to be. 

“So you're really a … a warlock? This isn't just a costume?” he asked, feeling ridiculous. For a short moment he thought that maybe Magnus had just been playing some kind of trick on him and that he had been stupid enough to fall for it but then he saw the serious expression on the other ones face and he knew that this wasn't just a bad joke. Magnus really was a warlock.

For a moment there was silence between them and Magnus looked tense, as if he was afraid of Alec’s reaction. 

Alec didn't know what to say. He was speechless. “Sorry I didn't mean to scare you” Magnus apologized eventually. “But I really want to help you.”  
Alec looked into his eyes and it felt like he was falling. There was no way he couldn't trust Magnus or be seriously scared of him. 

Shyly he grabbed one of the warlocks hands and laid it on his arm. “I said I trust you and I still do” he said. “So you better start before there's blood all over your furniture.” 

Magnus chuckled. “I wouldn't mind” he said. “I just have to snap my fingers to clean it. And if you want me to heal you you have to let go off my hand first.” 

“Oh right uh sorry” Alec blushed and pulled back quickly. Suddenly the other ones hands had become very fascinating to him and he just couldn't fight the urge to touch them. He kind of felt like a curious child who needed to touch everything in order to discover it and make sure that it was really there.

“No problem” Magnus said with a smirk and he sounded lowkey amused now. “If you are so fascinated by my hands you are very welcome to examine them once I'm done.”

Alec wanted to say something but the words stuck in his throat when Magnus suddenly activated his magic again and started letting it penetrate his body so it was healing him from the inside out. The blue energy felt warm and tingly on Alec’s skin and he almost moaned because he was so overwhelmed by the situation.

With his eyes wide open he watched how the wound on his arm slowly faded away until it was completely gone, leaving his skin as clean and perfect as if nothing had happened at all. 

“Wow” he whispered quietly. “That’s amazing.” 

“Do you feel better now?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, still stunned by what had happened. “Yes. The pain is gone completely.” 

“Well it certainly has some advantages to be a warlock” Magnus said with a smile. 

Alec looked at him and suddenly he started to chuckle.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing. It's just that I woke up this morning, thinking this was going to be a totally normal day and then I meet you, a warlock. That's just...crazy.”

“Crazy in a good or in a bad way?” Magnus asked teasingly.

“In a good way, definitely. And thank you” Alec smiled shyly and dropped his gaze, nervous about what was going to happen now. He should probably leave before he did something embarrassing like kissing the other one. His lips just looked so inviting and it was very hard for Alec to resist the temptation. 

“Okay, uh, I think I should go” he said and made a move to stand up but Magnus stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Please stay. Just for a few more minutes. You should drink something and maybe eat a little snack. You still look very pale.” 

His touch made Alec’s pulse react immediately but he tried to not let it show. “I'm always pale” he said but in the end he gave in and sat down again.  
“Alright I'm gonna drink something if you insist.” 

Magnus beamed. “Great” he said. “What do you want?” 

“What do you have?” Alec asked back. 

“You can have anything you want, just tell me. I'm a warlock, you remember?” He smirked.

“Oh sure … uh … hot chocolate maybe?”

“As you wish” Magnus said and snapped his fingers, letting a cup appear on the coffee table in front of them.

“That's very practical, being able to conjure up food and other stuff out of nowhere” Alec said impressed and took a sip. The chocolate was very hot but it tasted amazing.

“Well it isn't exactly out of nowhere to be honest.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked and took another sip.

“I can only make things appear that already exist somewhere” Magnus explained. 

First Alec didn't really understand what he was trying to say but then the realization hit him and he almost dropped the cup. 

“You mean you stole that?” he asked shocked.

“Theoretically” Magnus equivocated. 

“And practically?” 

“Well you could maybe call it like that I guess but stealing is such an ugly word don't you think?” 

Alec sat the cup down again.

“Aren’t you going to drink it?” Magnus asked.

“No. It's stolen.”

Magnus sighed dramatically and snapped his fingers again. “I just paid for it. Are you happy now?”

Alec frowned. “And how am I supposed to know that you really did that?” 

The warlock shrugged. “You have to trust me. Or you go to the coffee shop around the corner and check it” he suggested with a grin on his face.

Alec shook his head and chuckled. “You're unbelievable.“

“I'm taking this as a compliment.” 

 

A few minutes later Alec had drunk the hot chocolate and Magnus had also forced him to eat a snickers. Alec didn't know why the other one cared so much about him already but he definitely appreciated it. He was actually very flattered. But still he wanted to know what was behind all this.

“Why are you doing this? I mean why do you care about me that much if you barely know me yet?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know. I think you kind of unlocked something in me.” He looked into his eyes intensely and Alec gulped. Could this really mean what he was thinking? What he was hoping for? 

“Unlocked what exactly?” he asked hoarsely.

“That's hard to explain” Magnus said in a low voice. “But I could show you…” 

He leaned closer to him until Alec could feel his breath on his lips. He looked into his eyes and silently asked for permission to continue. 

“Y-Yes. Please show me” Alec murmured, already completely mesmerized by the other ones closeness. Magnus grinned slightly but just when he wanted to close the last distance between them the door opened and Alec quickly pulled away again.  
He had completely forgotten that the party was still going on downstairs (even though the music was quite audible) so he was more than surprised to see his sister standing in front of him suddenly.

Izzy seemed to be surprised as well. “Alec when the hell did you come here?!” she exclaimed loudly and stared at him with big eyes. “I thought you wanted to stay at home. And did you just make out with Magnus??? Oh my god I knew exactly that you two were going to hit it off.” She beamed and looked very satisfied; as if all this had just been her accomplishment.

“We didn't make out” Alec said with red cheeks.

“Yes cause unfortunately you interrupted us before anything could happen” Magnus added with a hint of reproach in his voice.

“Damn, I'm sorry” Izzy apologized to him. “I just wondered where you are. You suddenly disappeared and I was curious … but if you two are busy in here I'm going to leave immediately” she said with a smirk and before Alec had the chance to reply something she had already left the room again, closing the door behind her. 

“Maybe I should lock the door this time” Magnus said as soon as Izzy was gone and Alec watched how the key turned in the lock without anybody touching it. It was fascinating but also a little bit creepy. 

Alec looked down and realized that he was still shirtless. So that's why his sister had thought that he and Magnus had been doing dirty stuff in here.

“Do you want me to put my shirt on again?” Alec asked hesitantly. 

“Oh you definitely don't have to dress up for me” the warlock replied with a smirk. “I like what I see.”

“Me too” Alec answered and hoped that he didn't sound ridiculous. He wasn’t used to be around creatures as beautiful as Magnus and he wasn't used to flirting in general. He didn't have much experience with this kind of things. 

“Then why are we still talking?” Magnus asked and leaned forward again. This time they didn't get interrupted … 

\-----------------

When Alec eventually felt Magnus's lips touching his he let out a little sigh and closed his eyes. This was not how he had expected this evening to turn out but he definitely didn't have something against the development. Kissing Magnus was taking his breath away and making his skin tingle all over his body. It was just as magical as everything about him and it was making Alec forget what had happened only about one hour ago. The reason he was here in the first place. All Alec’s mind was focused on at the moment was Magnus and his incredibly soft and warm mouth on his own, touching him softly but without any hesitation. 

The kiss didn't last very long but still it was intense enough to make Alec feel dizzy. 

“Hmm … you taste of chocolate” Magnus mumbled when they separated their lips and giggled. “I really like that.”

“Then why did you stop?” Alec asked breathlessly and before Magnus could answer he grabbed the warlock and kissed him again, a little bit rougher this time. Magnus immediately returned the kiss and buried his hands in Alec’s messy, dark hair, stopping him from pulling back again. 

Alec couldn't think straight any longer. Without being aware of what he was doing he pushed Magnus down on the sofa and straddled him with his tall body. His boldness seemed to take the other one by surprise and a tiny gasp escaped his mouth when Alec suddenly changed their position into a horizontal one but he quickly regained his composure again and the kiss became more heated. Alec felt the warlocks hands gliding down from his hair to his back, where he started stroking his naked skin. Alec shivered when Magnus's nails scratched him slightly a few moments later and he couldn't hold back a moan. Alec was just about to get rid of the other ones shirt as well when he suddenly realized that he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself if they were taking this further and he didn't want anything like this to happen between them yet. It was too rushed. 

Quickly Alec pulled back and jumped to his feet, almost falling over in the process. 

God what had he been thinking? Kissing the other one like that after he knew him for only two hours. Normally he wasn't like that. He had never lost control like that before and he definitely didn't like it. Not that kissing Magnus had been bad but still it was wrong. He shouldn't fall for him yet. Not before he knew more about him. He was a warlock for god's sake! A creature he didn't didn't even know existed until a few minutes ago. He was almost certain that Magnus was a good guy and he trusted him - he had helped him after all - but he really should get to know him better before he jumped on him like that.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, a little bit breathless, and sat up again, looking at Alec with concern written on his face. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. It's not you, it's me” Alec explained quickly. His heart was still beating way too fast and he was almost certain that his face was as red as a tomato but he was able to ignore it this time. “I mean this was … it was …” He desperately searched for the right word.

“A mistake?” Magnus suggested and he sounded hurt. 

“What?? No … I mean yes … but not in the way you probably think” Alec threw his hands in the air, not knowing how to explain his feelings to the other one. He really wasn't good with stuff like this.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. Now he looked rather confused. Alec couldn't blame him though.

“What are you trying to say Alexander?” the warlock asked with a frown.

“It's just … “ Alec took a deep breath. “I would really like getting to know you but I can't do this yet” He vaguely pointed at the sofa Magnus was still sitting on. “I'm not that experienced and I don't want to rush into something without … “

“Without knowing more about me” Magnus finished his sentence and smiled. “I understand.” 

“You do? Oh thank god!” Alec let out a sigh of relief and and sat down on the sofa again. 

“Of course I do” Magnus said softly. “I don’t want you to do something you're not ready for. But just for the record: the second time you kissed me. And you were also the one who crawled on top of me.” 

Alec blushed. “Well it's not like I didn't enjoy this” he mumbled. “You're by far the most seductive person I've ever met but I was probably going a little bit too fast because I was so excited.”

Magnus chuckled. “I was just teasing you a little bit. You don't have to explain, I know what you mean … since I'm so irresistible you probably want me to sit down on the other end of the room so you won't be tempted to jump me again” he joked.

“Hey!” Alec slapped the other ones arm but then he also started laughing.

“Well … so what are we going to do now?” Magnus asked eventually. 

Alec shrugged. “Maybe we could go on a date” he suggested hesitantly. “Not now of course but maybe tomorrow” he added and bit his lip. He wasn't sure whether the other one was seriously interested in doing this but apparently he was: “I would love that” Magnus said happily and smiled at Alec. “Then we should probably exchange our numbers now.” 

After they were done Alec put on his shirt again. Magnus had cleaned it with his magic so there was no blood on it any longer. He definitely didn't want having to explain that to his mother or his siblings. They didn't need to know about that stupid incident. He was fine after all. Thanks to Magnus. 

“I think I'm going to go home now. My mother is sick and I don't want to leave her alone that long.” 

“Okay. I hope she feels better soon.” Magnus smiled and opened the door for Alec. “I'm going to show you the way.” 

Alec nodded thankfully and followed the warlock on the corridor in front of his room. The noises of the party were getting louder with every step now and Alec heard Izzy's voice echoing through the house. He couldn't help but smile. His sister had always had a very loud voice. 

When they arrived downstairs Alec saw her talking to Simon. That definitely was a lot better than seeing them making out.

“Alec there you are!” Izzy smirked when she saw him and Magnus together. “Are you guys done already?”  
“Izzy!” 

“Okay, okay.” She put up her hands and laughed. “So do you want to go home?”

Alec nodded. 

“I think Simon, Jace and I are going to join you” Izzy said. Then she looked at Magnus. “Your party is amazing but I think my friend here got a little bit drunk…” She pointed at Simon.

Friend? My ass, Alec thought but he didn't say anything.

“Hey I'm not drunk” Simon protested but it was obvious that he was lying.

Jace snorted. “Very funny” he said. “You can't even walk straight.” Simon wanted to protest but before he had the chance to do so Jace had already put him up into his arms with a quick movement. 

“Oh my god don't move so fast or I'm going to throw up” Simon moaned.

“Don’t you dare. I'm going to kill you” Jace said in a threatening voice but nevertheless he continued carrying Simon to the door. 

Alec and Izzy exchanged a surprised look. Since when did Jace care about Simon?

“Well that's the magic of my parties” Magnus said when he saw Alec’s and Izzy’s puzzled expressions. “They always bring people closer together.” He winked at Alec, making him blush.

“Are you coming?” Jace yelled from the door. “I could use a little help here!” 

“Sure.” 

A few minutes later they were all standing outside the house, together with Magnus.

“Well goodbye then” Alec said a little bit awkwardly. 

Magnus smiled at him. “Goodbye, Alexander.” He leaned closer and kissed Alec on the cheek. “And don't forget to call me” he whispered into his ear.

Alec swallowed. “I won't” he promised. "And thank you again."


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay this is absolutely ridiculous” Alec mumbled into the silence of his room and sighed dramatically. He had been staring at his cellphone for at least half an hour now but still he hadn't found the courage to call Magnus Bane.

Magnus had definitely been interested in him yesterday but still Alec was afraid to call him. He hated phone calls in general even though it was slightly better than actually talking to people in person cause when he accidentally said something embarrassing then he could just end the call and hide in his room without having to see the other ones reaction. But with Magnus he was nervous nevertheless.

Maybe he should wait a little bit longer before he called him. He didn't want the other one to think that he was already that desperate to hear his voice again. And he didn't want to annoy him. 

“Alec?” Izzy came into the room and Alec was glad for the interruption.

“Yes?” he asked and turned around to face his sister.

“Did you already call him?” 

Alec sighed. He should have known that Izzy would want him to talk about Magnus.

“No I didn't.” 

“Why? I had a feeling that you like him very much” she grinned.

“I don't even know him” Alec protested but it didn't sound very convincing. “Not really” he added weakly.

“But still you want to meet him again.”

“Yes.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Izzy asked. “You will not get to know him by staring at your phone. Just go out with him and see how it works out.” 

Just go out with him - Izzy could talk! She had been on dates before but Alec had not. He had once kissed one of his classmates in eighth grade but they didn't start dating because they quickly realized that even though kissing each other felt kinda nice they were not made for more. They were not meant to be. At least that was what Alec thought. He didn't really know about the other one though. They both had not been exactly good with communication.  
Being with Magnus definitely felt different. Maybe this was really going to work out. 

“I think you're right” Alec said slowly. 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Of course I am. And now call him or I'm going to kick your ass.”

“Okay, okay. But you first have to leave. I can't do this when you're sitting right next to me.” 

“Alright” Izzy said and walked to the door again. “Good luck.” 

\-----------------

As soon as his sister was gone Alec took a deep breath and did it. Magnus picked up surprisingly quickly. 

“Hi uh … it's me” Alec said nervously. “Alec Lightwood” he added and immediately felt like an idiot.

“Oh Alexander” Magnus said happily. “I’m glad to hear your voice again.”

“Me too” Alec said and blushed. “I mean I'm glad to hear your voice of course - not mine.” Gosh what the hell was he talking? Maybe he should just jump out of the window.

Magnus laughed. “Yeah I figured that out already.”  
“S-sorry I don't know what I'm talking to be honest” Alec stammered. “You… confuse me.”

“Actually I'm kinda glad about this” Magnus said. “You're really cute when you're confused … anyways I think you wanted to talk about our date. Are you still free this evening?” 

“Uh … yes. Sure” Alec said, relieved that Magnus was taking the lead in the conversation.

“Great. I'm going to pick you up at 7pm so be ready by then.” 

“Sure” Alec repeated himself and started to feel like a parrot. 

“I can't wait to see you” Magnus said and it sounded like he was saying the truth.

Alec gulped. “Me too.” 

They said goodbye and only when Alec was about to leave his room a few minutes later he realized that Magnus hadn't told him where he wanted to go. Probably he wanted it to be a surprise. Alec just hoped that it wasn't a place with too many people around. 

 

The evening came way too quick. Twenty minutes before Magnus wanted to pick him up Alec was still standing in front of his closet half naked, not knowing what to wear. Normally he didn't care about things like that but he wanted to impress Magnus. Unfortunately choosing the right outfit for their date wasn't exactly easy since Alec had no idea about fashion at all. Or dates. He wanted to look good but in a subtle way. He wished he could ask Izzy or Jace for help but his siblings were both gone at the moment so that wasn't an option.

Alec tried on at least six different shirts but none seemed to be good enough. He looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack when he saw that he only had five minutes left till Magnus wanted to be there.

“Damn it” he cursed and decided to just wear one of this stupid shirts and the pants Izzy had bought him for christmas. It wasn't a very special outfit he guessed but it was better than meeting Magnus in his boxers and the old pyjama top he had been wearing before. 

Alec had just finished putting on the pants when the doorbell rang. He quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door. 

“Hey” he said a little bit breathlessly and Magnus smiled at him.

“Hello Alexander” he said formally and Alec was overwhelmed by how stunning he looked. His outfit definitely was way better than his. And a lot more glittery. Alec could never wear something like that. 

“W-wow you look … quite magical” Alec stammered, making Magnus chuckle.

“And you look adorable with that messy hair of yours” the warlock said. 

“Oh my god I forgot to comb it” Alec said but when he wanted to run into the bathroom Magnus held him back. “Like I said: it looks really cute. I think you should just leave it like that” he said softly.

Alec swallowed and looked down at the warlocks hand that was still holding his wrist. “Okay” he said eventually. “I'm going to leave it like that.” 

“Very good.” Magnus beamed and pulled his hand back. “Are you ready then?” he asked.

Alec wasn't ready. Not at all. He would probably totally screw this date up. But still he nodded: “Sure, I am” he said and managed to sound more confident than he felt. “So let’s go.” 

 

A few minutes later Magnus and Alec were walking through the city together. Alec was curious where the other one wanted to take him but when he asked Magnus about their destination he just grinned mysteriously. “You're gonna see soon pretty boy” he said and Alec smiled nervously.

Eventually they arrived in front of an ethiopian restaurant and Magnus stopped walking. Alec stopped as well. “So this is where you want to go?” he asked hesitantly even though it had already been pretty obvious before.

“Just if you want to” Magnus said. “This is one of my personal favourites but we can also go somewhere else if you like other food better.”

Alec quickly shook his head. “No no, this is perfectly fine” he assured the other one. “I love ethiopian.” 

Actually that was a lie cause Alec had never eaten stuff like that before but Magnus didn't seem to realize. “Great” he said with a beam and opened the door for Alec.

Alec entered the building and was relieved to see that the restaurant wasn't very crowded at the moment. He could definitely live with that. 

“Looks great” he said and they sat down at a table near the windows. 

When the waiter came to their table Alec didn't know what to order so he just randomly picked something and hoped that he came across like he knew what he was doing. Magnus however didn't seem to realize that Alec actually didn't know anything about ethiopian food at all.

While they were waiting for their orders to arrive they started talking. Even though Alec didn't know what to say from time to time the date actually went quite well and he didn't do something exaggeratedly  
embarrassing - at last until their food arrived.

At first Alec was confused because there was no fork or a spoon or something else to eat with but then he saw that Magnus was just taking a piece of the bread the waiter had left on their table as well - if he remembered correctly he had called it injera or something like that - and grabbed the food with it.  
Alec looked around and saw that everybody else was doing the same. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized this earlier. 

Alec didn't hesitate long. He also grabbed a piece of the bread (at least he assumed that it was something like that) and took the first bite of his food. As soon as he began chewing he immediately regretted it. Alec choked cause suddenly he felt like his mouth was on fire. Hastily he swallowed down and grabbed his glass of water, downing it in one go but unfortunately it didn't help very much. Gosh was that stuff spicy.

Magnus realized what had happened and used his magic to erase Alec’s pain. 

“Alexander, are you okay?” he asked concerned.  
Alec nodded. “Yes I feel way better now. Thank you.”  
Magnus grinned slightly. “Seems like your food is a little bit too arrabiata.” 

“Actually I've never eaten food like that before” Alec confessed with red cheeks and looked down at his hands. “I didn't know that it would be that spicy.” 

“But why didn't you tell me?” Magnus asked softly. “We could have went to another place.”

Alec shrugged. “You said that this is your favourite place so I wanted to go there so you wouldn't be disappointed” he said. “I guess it was stupid to not tell you.”

Magnus shook his head and laid his hand on top of Alec’s. “Hey you're not stupid, okay?” he said..”And you wouldn't have disappointed me if you told me that you wanted to go somewhere else. Just please be honest with me next time, okay? You don't have to pretend to like something just to make me like you cause I already do.” 

Alec’s heart stopped beating for a second. “You like me?” 

“Yes of course I do” Magnus mumbled and carefully stroked his cheek. “Even though we just met yesterday I already like you very much.” 

“I-I like you too” Alec stammered and Magnus smiled. 

“Do you want to go home? We could continue our date in my apartment” he suggested.

Alec nodded eagerly. He would really love to be alone with his date right now cause he felt the urge to kiss Magnus until he couldn't breathe any longer. 

As soon as they arrived inside the house Alec pushed Magnus against the wall and kissed him hungrily. The other one moaned and kissed him back with the same passion. 

“Didn't you want to eat something?” Magnus asked but Alec shook his head. He didn't need food now if this meant that he had to let go of the other one. 

“No, I'm already busy.” 

\------------

A few minutes later Alec’s throat was covered in hickeys and he felt slightly dizzy. He and Magnus had been kissing for a little eternity and now they were sitting on the sofa again, just like they had done yesterday. But this time they were watching a movie. Alec couldn't really concentrate on what was happening because his heart was still beating way too fast. It probably wasn't very surprising that they didn't make it through half of the movie before they started making out again.

At the end of the night Alec felt like he was walking on clouds and he had already forgotten about the embarrassing incident in the restaurant.  
“Are we going to do this again?” he asked when he was about to leave. 

“Of course” Magnus said and kissed him one last time. Alec sighed when he pulled back again, already missing the feeling of his lips. “I'm going to call you” he said.

Magnus smirked. “And don't forget about it.”

Alec chuckled. “I won't” he said before he walked down the stairs and disappeared into the night. 

 

POV Magnus  
With a smile on his face Magnus stepped at the window and watched how Alec slowly walked away. He still felt his lips on his and there was a warm feeling spreading in his stomach he had not experienced for a very long time now. It probably was too early to get too attached to him yet but Magnus knew how he was, he knew exactly that he was already falling for Alec Lightwood. 

‘You fall in love way too quickly’ his friend Catarina always said to him and Magnus knew that she was right. Nevertheless there was nothing he could do about it. It was a part of how he was. He fell in love quickly and he loved with his whole heart. He had gotten hurt many times because of that but with Alec he had hope that it would be different. Maybe he really was the right one for him.

It wouldn't be easy that was sure, especially when the other one started to realize how different they were. Magnus was a warlock and he was immortal. He would always stay young but Alec wouldn't. That definitely would cause some major problems if they continued dating but still Magnus wanted to try. Cause he felt that Alec was worth it. And he was optimistic that he wouldn't end up breaking his heart. // The End of part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a second part of this story as well in which Alec discovers more about Magnus being a warlock.


End file.
